


Secrets

by Fanficfandom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Romance, Flashbacks, FrUK, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Returning Home, ScotEng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: The European Brothers England, Scotland, And The Ireland Twins were in harmony for generations but soon Scotland finds himself in war and in love...Will Scotland be able to take over both Scotland and England while his brother is away? Will Scotland's secrets tear the two apart? Will Scotland win the war? Read Secrets to find out





	1. Going Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An old friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+old+friend).



"Oi, where ya at?" A deep scottish accented male growled as the door slammed closed behind him. The floors creaked as he entered.

"Upstairs Scotty!" A more younger and higher pitched male voice called from up the spiral stairs. The man grumbled, took off his tall narrow pointed heeled boots and ran up the spiral stairs to the second floor.

The tough looking male was at least 5ft 6in. He was a tall redheaded man with emerald eyes. His clothing consisted of blue army pants, button up jacket and the boots. He swirled into the third room on the right side of the hall.

"Boy, ther' a letter to ya." The buff man called hand extended holding the letter firmly, as a shorter blonde haired male with forest green eyes slid out.

"Ooh, I wonder what daddy said!" The blonde squealed in delight. The redhead scoffed and shook his head handing the boy the small black envelope with a red stamp on it. A frown plastered on the redheads face made the blonde hesitant but he took the envelope and tore it open.

The redhead walked to the room at the end of the hall, fourth down that led to a little study or office as some call it. It was a classic medium sized room with pictures of maps, and animal heads worn on plaques up on the wall. A red wooden desk lingered against the wall on the opposite side of the door. The desk held a stack of papers along with many utensils such as pens, pencils, staples, stapler, pins, sticky notes and so forth.

The red head sat at the desk and began to work on the paperwork stacked to right of the desk, his work was needing to be done by tomorrow. The blonde soon walked in squealing like a kindergartener who earned their first A. The man sighed rubbing his chin and sighed. "Ya, Arthur?" He mumbled.

"Guess what, Daddy wants me to move in with him! Is this not great news!" Arthur cooed. The redhead snarled at Arthur as he turns back to his work, a bottle of whiskey at his side.

Arthur looked to the redhead whom was his brother. "Alistair, is something wrong?" Arthur questioned the redhead worriedly looking at all the paperwork. He just plainly shook his head, continuing his work thoroughly. Arthur just sighed and walked back to his bedroom.

His bedroom consisted of the map of Great Britain. He was after all the representative for England while his brother Alistair was the representative for Scotland. His bed consisted of a black sheet with covers including his flag design on it.

A plain white wood desk with a black office chair beside it sat in the corner. His closet consisted of leather jackets, white button ups, jeans, black jeans, pre-ripped jeans, boots and a green english military uniform. The males nails were painted black and he wore a simple black shirt with his flag on it.

He sighed flopping upon his bed. Lately Scottie as Arthur called him, had grown tense and Arthur grew worried for his country. Since their body was the country, and their mind was the people, they could feel the pain of war, as if they were actually dying. Though told countries don't die, they can fall if their government falls. If that is the case then the country representative will "die" or disappear. Arthur however always believed they were reborn which was proven when Germany appeared years after Holy Rome's fall.

Even then, he was worried for his overworking brother, and didn't want him to fall. Soon the door slammed open and closed shut. "Arty, Alistair we're home!" Two familiar voices called.

"Ya w'r upstairs!" Alistair called down to the now entering idiots. Also their brothers. The boys ran upstairs as the boys raced to Alistair office. They stopped at the doorway looking in.

Alistair looked over waving them in. "OI, Dylan, Seamus, Arthur get in here!" The blonde ran in and stood beside his brother's nodding as they gave him noogies and called him Arty. Arthur chuckled struggling against them.

Scotland rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as the boys all looked to their eldest sibling. They stood straight up in a row facing their brother. "So, what did you call us for?" The tallest sibling Seamus asked.

"So, Imma be gone for a few days. Ya b'ys gonna watch Arty for me!" He explains with a strong scottish accent. The boys all look at Arthur mischievously and nodded.

"N'w games or foolery got it " he huffed standing up. The boys look at the ground nodding hesitantly. "Arty will be out soon anyway!" He chimed with a more sad tone as he walked out. Scotland had to check on his country and how to help his country while it was in the middle of a war.

The boys looked back at Arthur and began poking wars and noogi village where they wrestled with the youngest brother playfully. None of the brothers knew of the war, as Scotland had never told them.

Arthur left in only a week. It took him only five minutes to pack as he rolled up shirts and slid pants into his suitcase. His blue suitcase was soon packed as he stood at the door. The brothers, all except one, waved goodbye. Alistair had left on his own trip...

Arthur left to the Underworld with his father the dark lord to study black magic while Alistair had to see all the trouble happening in his own country. Things would be hard since now Alistair ran two countries which would affect his own. This type of work could cause his country to be destroyed if Alistair or Scotland were to take on the responsibility of England. However he did.

He had to, for his brother's sake. After all, Arty said he would be back. Maybe very soon, or maybe after Scotland's fall. But Scottie only wished for his brother's safety, even if it meant not watching or caring about his own. Whether he fell or not Arthur and his brothers were all he cared about, and all he ever would care for in all eternity.


	2. Coming Home

Arthur had been gone for many years. Tomorrow would be the day he had left. All the brothers had been awaiting their brother's return but were sure he would never come back home. It set all the brothers in sorrow. It hurt Alistair the most however. The war had continued in his country but now he fought three other countries. Instead of fighting just France, he now battled France, Germany and Italy.

No one had really seen Alistair as he was always working or in the midst of battle. Each day he would get a new scar on his body because his country's lack of support or placed there by one of his opponents. Alistair tried his best but he was not able to keep both countries steady. He knew he was to fall soon, either from war or lack of support for his government which was in ruins. Alistair could do nothing but sit and feel helpless, fight or constantly work. It drained him horribly.

He would fall to sleep awaiting the day Arthur would walk through the door and come for him. To save him from his despair. Though he knew it would soon be his time to fall he had only one wish. His wish was to see Arthur again before he fell. Soon however that wish came true.

On the anniversary of Arthur's disappearance, at around 1:00 pm. Seamus heard a knock upon the door. Confused he went through who it could be hoping it wasn't France. They had been visited by France many times and was done with them. He heaved himself off of the cozy couch he sat on, stroking his red gotye and slid over to answer the door. He peered out the peephole confused at the green.

The door flew open to show a familiar short blonde male with thick bushy eyebrows. He pat down his suit and smile at the boys in front of him. He had learned lots while being away but knew it was time to come home. He wore his green uniform as he knew today would be the World Meeting. The World Meeting happened monthly between the countries and it was time to let the others know Great Britain was back!

Seamus pounced his brother crushing him with a tight hug. "Dylan, he is home!!" He calls as Dylan runs over and hugs him as well, pulling him inside. The door snapped shut as the brothers rejoiced. The brothers began to tear up but Arthur wiped away their tears.

"How are you? What happened?" Dylan gasped

"It has been so long! We have missed you so much!" Seamus cooed.

Arthur shook his head stretching to look past them. "Where is Alistair?" The boys then looked at each other modestly, turned and pointed up stairs. Arthur nodded thanks as he ran up the spiral stairs to see his elder brother. The one he worried for most.

Arthur wondered about his poor brother, an alcoholic and carrying two countries on his shoulders. Arthur knew no country could hold up two unless they were the country supporting their colonies or a nation under their control, not the other way around. Arthur knew it was finally time to gain back his country and save Scotty.

By the time Arthur arrived into Alistair's office, he saw him drunk and passed out upon the floor. Arthur lifted him into his chair. "Seamus, Dylan!" He shouted.

The boys raced up and into the room to see what was wrong. They glanced to their brother and nodded. They took their passed out brother. "He does this..sadly it's now a common no, more of an original thing." Seamus growled sadly.

"Well, the meeting is in three hours and I need to be a country again!" Arthur growls looking at the half finished paperwork gasping. "He does all this?" Arthur questioned scanning the work.

"Yeah, usually has all this every week!" Seamus called from down the hall.. Arthur growled in frustration and walked to his room sitting upon his bed remembering the memories before he left. Most left by his elder brother, though he never made memorable memories with the other brothers, Arthur noticed the close relationship between Scotty and himself.

~Past memory~

"Oi, Youngster...where ya at!?" The large red head called out. The teenager then heard giggling beneath the table as he scratched his head. "Hmm, I can' find 'em!"

He then popped his head under the table to see the forest green eyed blonde child beneath the table. "Boo!" The redhead then picked up the squealing boy and brought him over to the couch. The two had always played multiple games together. Hide and seek and who could climb the tree faster. Arthur always won since Alistair had always let him. Alistair even taught Arthur how to use a bow and arrow and took him on walks through the forest. It was calming to both of them.

~ end of flashback ~

Arthur stood there, and did nothing. He knew he would never get back the old times he had with his brother. He began to tear up a bit awaiting for his brother to awaken. He just wanted his brother back.

Not an hour later, Scotland had awoken and forced himself up with his stiff arms and sore body. He crawled to the bathroom two rooms down barely getting to the toilet before practically puking up his guts.

England hearing the wretched sound ran up to where his brother wailed, bowed over the toilet. England rubbed and pat his brothers back gently.

"Scotty... are you okay?" The blonde questioned worriedly. The redhead nodded sitting back and wiped his mouth taking heavy breaths.

"Y-yes.." he gasped nodding. Suddenly the blonde much stronger than the once much stronger elder brother felt arms wrap around his waist. The arms showed weakness and seemed fragile.

The blonde kneeled down and hugged back his fragile brother. "Alistair, you're weak and ill...I need my country back alright?" The blonde inquired looking at his whimpering brother.

"A-alright," He whined getting to his feet ungracefully. He clumsily plopped onto his chair breathing heavily as he grabbed the paper he had kept which was signed, informing the government of England that Alistair would take care of both countries replacing Arthur while away.

"H-here..sign back y-your country" He stammered trying to hide the pain, and forced himself to look stronger than he was, like he always did of course. Arthur grabbed the paper slamming it down and signed quickly. AIistair nodded and sent the letter straight to the government. Arthur stamped it and placed it in the mail box outside.

Soon enough he high tailed back inside and bear hugged all of his siblings, including the stumbling eldest. Alistair then took a seat upon the couch and leaned back as Seamus turned and grabbed Dylan whispering in his ear. They snickered and turned to their youngest brother. Arthur fully focused on Scotland turned around to see his other brothers racing forward and tackled him to the ground noogie and wrestling the only blonde of the family. They all giggled and fell to the floor in a laughing fit as Alistair...soon laughed with them, making the other boys laugh even harder.

Arthur glanced over to the sober man he had known for so long and sighed. Suddenly Arthur's phone buzzed as he snatched his own phone up off the counter. The message was from a blocked number reading "hello, black sheep of Europe! I heard you left hell to come back to Earth, your brother seems a little sick to the head. Anyway, are you coming to the Meeting?"~

Arthur out a disgusted snort as Alistair looked over. "Who is that?" He grumbled Grabbing a peek before being shoved away. "No one important!" He growled and walked away. Arthur headed upstairs and began to chat with a little "friend" of his the representative of France, Francis Bonnefoy.


	3. Heartbroken Drunk

The next day~

Alistair walked up the spiral stairs. He had not seen nor heard his brother for quite some time now. He passed Arthur's room to hear him talking. Now this was no special day, but seeing Arthur always made Alistair smile. It made him happy to finally have back his brother. Alistair knew his incest love towards his brother, but always showed it in a bad way. Today would be the day Alistair's heart would be broken.

"No, I love you more Francey!" Was the words heard Alistair heard, and already despised. "I know, but I have tried so hard with those children....for many years I have been away but you haven't been there to raise them either...I know you are doing your best, and I love you for it..."

Alistair had enough, not caring to listen to the rest of what Arthur had to say he marched downstairs and grabbed his jacket pulling it on as well as slipping into his tall brown boots and walked outside, the door slamming against the doorway. Alistair knew it was wrong and he would never get Arthur but the words stung more than anything he had heard in a long long time. The brothers anxiously looked over as Scotland had left the household. Arthur hearing the slam bounded downstairs in just a few bounds. "What the..!?" Arty started.

"Alistair just left, must be going to the pub, he looked kind of upset!" Dylan commented casually and looked away. Arthur just nodded and placed his jacket upon his shoulders, slipping into heavy duty boots and marched out in chase of his angry brother. Arthur was of course confused why his brother could be angry. Unless something went on with his boss, or he got in a fight. Arthur thought to himself.

Arthur arrived at the bar and spotted his large brother at his usual spot at the bar on his favorite stool. Arthur raced up and hopped on top of the stool to the the side of Alistair's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arthur asks smoothly. Alistair looked to his smaller brother and frowned.

"Why are you here?" Alistair growled. His emerald eyes glazed and turned back to his tequila.

"Do I not have a right to be here?" Arthur questioned glaring at his brother. Alistair thought hard about what to say.

"Well, yes you do...it is a public pub." He stuttered beginning to become overly angered remembering the phone call. "But I thought you were busy with your Francey!"

Arthur looked at Alistair's glazed angry and...jealous eyes. This surprised Arthur. Why would Alastair be jealous? He had many girls run after him, unless he was also gay. Perhaps he could not get a guy in bed... The last thought lingered as he smirked. "What, jealous I got someone in bed?" He sneered. Alistair growled shattering the empty glass.

"No, of course not!" He snarled glaring at the blonde boy beside him.

Arthur refrained from flinching away as he blinked."Then why are you so...upset!?" Arthur questioned his brother.

The redhead growled. "I'm not upset" Arthur just looked at him dumbly.

"Sure you're not..." Artie chuckled. At this Alistair turned away and marched down the Aisle and outside. He then drove off. As Artie made a bound towards the door he spotted his, Francey. Hoping his brother would be okay, he hoped up to the French men's lap.

Hours after Arthur had returned home, he was welcomed by two boys. "Did Scotty already march upstairs?" Arthur guessed huffing.

The boys faces changed to confusion. 'I thought he was with you..." Dylan inquired.

"Yeah, Alistair has not yet arrived." Seamus contorted puzzled. Arthur thought a moment before grabbing his keys and turned for the door to find his most likely drunk elder brother. Please be okay! Thought Arthur as he began to drive slowly around town. He still had to find his brother but the sun had already submerged beneath the mountain letting the moon take it's place in the glistening sky. His pocket buzzed as he pulled out his ringing cellphone. He sighed in relief.

It was Seamus calling, perhaps he had returned. Arthur pulled over and answered the phone to hear his brother. "You found him yet? Never mind, it is dark out might as well come home. We can help you look tomorrow!" With that Artie hung up and took off home in even more distress than before.

"Hope your okay, Alistair" Arthur wished under his breath as he traveled the road under the sparkling midnight sky. It didn't take long for Arthur to arrive at his destination. He took off upstairs to his room unable to wait for the oncoming day so he can be satisfied to know his brother was alright.

The next morning Arthur got an early morning phone call. The phone number was that of an English hospital. He gasped and clicked the answer button quicker than he ever had. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello this is Romney, I am a secretary of Health Care Emergency Room of the Fiori Hospital. I was attempting to get a hold of an Arthur Kirkland, one of the first upon the emergency call list for Alistair Kirkland."

I freaked out as my breathing heavier slightly. "Yes, I am Arthur, what is wrong with Alistair!?" I rushed now pacing my room.

"Well you see he was transmitted last night in the firm for a drunk driving incident. I wish to inform you that he will be healed here, but moved to jail once able to fully function."

I screamed on the inside but tried to keep as much possible composure. "When are your visiting hours?"

"Noon to 5pm" the man on the other end answers as if he was expecting me to say just that.

"Of course, thank you!" With that I hung up with him saying a quick "goodbye."

It was 6 A.M so I still had many hours to hold. I raced downstairs and grabbed breakfast. "Brother...in hospital!" I call out. The others stuck their heads out in alarm. Once finished I went back upstairs to take a shower, comb through my messy blonde hair, pluck my eyebrows, not that it would make a difference, and dressed decently. I soon headed out to see Alistair. I kept the fear he was in awful pain but hoped it wouldn't be to severe.

Once at the hospital I sat in the waiting room before a doctor walked out to greet me. Both being a gentleman, and worried for my brother I stood up so that I was face to face with a tall brown haired man, with a chiseled beard and dark eyes. "Arthur?" He asked.

I nodded. "For Alistair...how is he!?" I question the doctor in fear for my brother.

He grabbed a clipboard flipping the pages up. "He has a few ruptured ribs in his left and right side as well as a broken hand, and a smashed jaw. Speaking is hard for him at the moment." He informs me. My eyes widened in fright. "Follow me, to visit him."

I nodded as he led me into a long hallway and down a few rooms before pointing into one. "Scottie!" I call racing in to see my red headed brother upon the bed. I leaned down beside him. His left eye was swollen shut and he had a bruise on his right cheek. I place my hand gently upon his shoulder.

He looked up to me, his jaw however wasn't moving from its current state, which was easy to tell. He attempted to move it, but I only shushed him. "Don't speak." I say quickly. We stood in hushed silence as I did nothing but sit beside him and held his hand close. I then felt another hand before falling to a daydream, though it was more of a nightmare...


	4. Nightmares

I awoke in a very cold windy area. I found myself surrounded by many trees. I look around in panic, but begin to calm down when I notice the same tree I climbed as a child. It was an oak tree down in the forest in the my favorite clearing. I sighed inwardly as my finger tips laced over the marking unscripted into the tree stump. Soon enough, I heard footsteps and suddenly, the leaves of the trees grew darker. The path way was a dark grimy color like mud, but it wasn't wet. I thought a moment before hearing squeals.

My own high pitched squeals. I began to think it was a memory but there was something wrong with the picture...no sun was out, but no stars or moon either. The sky was blank and blackish. The sounds near from me, though recognizable, were not mine...they couldn't have been. I peer around the corner and notice a tree similar to the one I had just seen. The one I always climbed on as a child with Alistair, with the same marks, but the stump was a darker muddier brown.

I then spot a cotton candy haired man, with pale eyes. I gasped, realizing just who the male was. I choke slightly and hide with quickness behind the stump. I then hear a deeper slower voice. "Come on, Little brother... we'll be late."

"Of course...just a moment, please brother." The other sighed. It was a recognizable voice, but I couldn't remember who it belonged to. I look past peering around the tree. The other man, was much taller, with dark hair. He was an Auburn haired fellow. His eyes were a darker color I did believe but there was very little light. The outfit he wore was a suit like his counterpart however the top was just plain blue and his pants were white. I tilted my head only to feel breathing on my neck. I twisted around to find no one other than the cotton candy haired man I saw earlier. My own counterpart Oliver. I squawked and backed up against the tree in fear. "Hello...Would you like a cupcake?" He asked me. I swallowed harshly and shook my head in disapproval backing up against the tree stump.

I then look over his shoulder for an escape, but my mind was tagged with racing thoughts I couldn't clear. I then felt something soft placed on my head. I look up to see an eyeball upon an inanimate object, none other than a cupcake. The same cupcake friend my counterpart carries around. I gulped and freaked tossing the cupcake creature back at him.

I looked away slightly my mind trying to create a way out of there when a twig snapped and my attention was turned to a smirking Oliver. Just then Oliver disappeared into thin air, and I see Alistair's counterpart. I began to panic, my mind was screaming and trying to force everything to go away. Suddenly a vision came to me. It was gray at first flashing pictures. I watch as Scotland is placed upon a stretcher, and carried away. I realize he was much younger, so it was when he had left me. But, why was I seeing this...and how!?

I tried to put the puzzle together only to see the scene change. Mid teen Scotland was strapped up. His wrists were hung above his head, and his feet were tied to the bottom of the two poles. He had marks across his back, all jagged and deep to where skin was beginning to peel. Blood had been splattered everywhere. It was a gory mess, causing me to almost vomit...key word, Almost. I blinked my eyes only to have it once again change to Alistair and I...we were both pirates. We both had been fighting against each other at the time as I took hold of his smoldering red hair.

I bent his neck back and connected my own lips to his. I forced myself to blink away my tears turning away but the scene continued as I if planted in my brain. I tied the red haired male up and beat him endlessly. It wasn't long before I had flopped to my knees begging for the pictures to go away. I wished it all to stop and finally it did. I looked back up to Oliver who was no longer smiling. Leaves crunched as the other male showed up. I knew whose counterpart he was, but I had never seen him, nor did I know his name. He smirks and walks to Oliver kissing his head gently and lovingly. I snorted at the auburn haired male. He then turned back to me growling.

I scoffed at the cutie act knowing they couldn't actually like each other. Could they? They didn't exactly have feelings.I inched away only to be grasped by the auburn haired 2!p. "Alric...don't hurt our friend..." my own 2p cooed. I scoffed disgusted. Alric smirked and pinched up his nose. I then am pulled into the dark auburn 2ps eyes. A flash overtook me as I then catch a glimpse of my brother upon the floor. It seemed to be an office room as his boss smirks.

It then changes to Scottie hanging against to boards once again, as tears welled against my eyes. I see his back torn and scarred with blood oozing down him, creating a puddle against the ground. Then a flash as I see Alistair, his hand nailed against a dark board, his hand bloody and broken. I cried out his name as I am suddenly pulled to consciousness.


	5. Awoken

I yawned stretching, realizing just then salty tears crawling down my cheeks. I look up to see Scotty looking over me with concern. "Arty are you, alright?"

I shot up out of the chair. "Alistair you're hurt lay back down!" I commanded. He groaned and turned back laying down.

"Are ya okay?" He asked again. I simply nodded wiping away the tears. "What was the dream about?"

I thought of some excuse before shrugging. "I don't remember but it doesn't matter right now. How are you feeling?" Arthur lied switching the topic quickly.

He looked at me a moment. "Better..."

I nodded and looked down at him. He grunted and sat up in his bed pulling me closer. I kept looking at those horrible flash backs of our pirate days and things I never have seen before at least I don't think I have though it seems recognizable but I couldn't think about where I knew it from.

I sighed and gave up thinking about it as I melted into my brother's arms. He was weak and in the hospital gown making him look funny. However I kept my giggles to myself so I looked gentlemanly and not embarrass my brother further.

I soon left for home. The home Scotty and I shared and had since I was a very little and very new nation. I sighed and ran upstairs to my door as it began to creak open. I cringed at the sudden sound looking down the corridor at my brothers room. The door was slightly open. One thing about my brothers office...it was never left open!

I slowly slid past my door and towards the office owned by my brother. I stopped at the cracked open door. I looked at the door a moment before slowly pushing on it. It creaked as it began to open. I flinched but opened it fully. I slid in and closed the door quickly behind my back. I tiptoed to his desk and looked at the messy area owned by my scottish ally and brother. I looked down at the messy pile of papers and folders sprouted around the desk and underneath it. Bothered by the pile I decided to grab the papers and fixed them up.

I then looked down at a paper which had writing on it that caught me by surprise. It was directly in front of an open drawer of the desk. I grabbed it and began to read the print. I read over it two, three times holding myself from screaming.

It read: Dear AListair,

I bring great news of the capturing of the new nation England. It seems we found your brother left on the land. It seems your mother is still alive. She is resting with the son. The father was nowhere to be found however and no info has been exchanged. We await further directions for the child and mother Britannia. The child will be soon taken to be checked by the boss. We await your presence until then.

Signed-

Your Beloved Knight...XOXO

I stood there bewildered. He had a lover? Who captured me as a child!? I groaned as I looked through more of the papers in the drawer and came across another letter...a love letter?

It read: My Dearest Alistair, As your knight I know the most about you...I understand if you think this to be weird but I want to say I have loved you from the start. From your red locks to your... perfect green eyes... I wish for something to grow between us... like love. All I wish is for us to become close as at least friends?

Sincerely-

Your Knight

I almost barfed at the letter. I hated the idea of Scotty in love with someone though I never knew why... I sighed and rummaged through his closet on the other side of the room to see what else he had hidden from me. It was mainly just junk. I went back to his desk only to bump my head on the bar above attached to the wall. I heard a bottle of small items fall over only for the object to fall to the floor beside my feet. I gasped and bent down picking up the bottle of prescription pills. The label said:

Alistair Kirkland

Pain killers

Take 2 daily

I choked but opened the bottle and slid two in my pocket before twisting the lid back on before putting them back up. I wanted to know just what type of medicine he took. I sighed at all the secrets hidden in just one room. Scotty would be gone for a couple weeks. It was the perfect time to expose him of his secrets. I knew it was wrong and his privacy but the visions kept flashing in my head and I had to know if they really happened. I snuck out of the office keeping the door cracked just a half inch.

I went to my room and rummaged my desk and found an empty portfolio. I messily grabbed a sharpie spilling the other items in the bin upon my desk. I popped off the cap and wrote on the tab Scotty's Secrets. I smirked and put the folio to the side of the desk and looked outside. It had begun to grow dark. That wasn't surprising since I most likely took an hour or two in the room and stayed at the hospital till 3.

I leaped down the stairs made myself dinner and got to bed. Tomorrow I would look over these letters and pictures and look more into his pills and prescription. He had to have a list of prescriptions somewhere in the room...Soon I would know why I was shown these weird visions and perhaps why our 2!ps visited me.

I couldn't wait yet I felt nervous...anxious even. I even felt betrayed my brother would hide this from me...questions wondered my head for hours before slumber finally overtook me. My dreams were quite opposite of peaceful. The visions flashed through my head making me toss and turn but I tried to block the visions out and hoped and prayed for morning to come.


	6. Secrets Revealed

I awoke to the alarm clock beeping in my face. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes diligently. I looked at the time. It was 8:00 AM I sighed and stood up. I made my way to my closet about to grab my uniform but reminded myself I had to fit in with humans. I grabbed a long sleeved plain white shirt, and jeans. I then headed out for breakfast. Soon I made my way to visit my brother.

I walked into the room to see him resting peacefully. Lunch sat at his bedside. I chuckled before hearing a "ruffle" sound. I noticed his head had lolled to the side showing some kind of mark. Curiously I moved his hair lightly and moved him to the side to get a better look. I split the hospital robe in the back where it was tied and glanced at his back. At a single glance I wanted to barf. Marks and scars covered his body. Streaks where whips had hit, burn marks which is what caught my eye the first glance that covered the entire back of his neck. I gasped and slid my finger lightly against the deep flesh burn marks. I sighed and moved him before sitting down on the chair. I decided to picture his back and see if anything matched up to it. Maybe then that..nightmare would make more sense...yes that is it. I need to put the pieces together, I silenced the ringtone and took a quick pic with my phone. I then decided to leave a note hugged him close a moment before leaving.

I got home and once again slid into his office. This time I held the portfolio. I noticed the letters from yesterday and grabbed them placing them in. noticing the pile I skimmed through the papers. Bingo! I found the paper I was looking for. His prescription page. I smirked and slid it into the portfolio as well. I shuffled around some more and came across love letters... I simply placed them in...

I found his stack of work pages and stacked them to the side. Soon enough I came across a box up in his closet that held newspapers dating back to the 10th century. I picked one up at random and shrugged tossing it. I scanned each newspaper until I came across one that made me almost vomit. The sketch had My Scotty hanging on two poles being whipped...just like in my dream...

I cringed as I came upon another newspaper that was more recent... Scotland votes against leaving the UK...Many are in rage while others celebrate! This upset me greatly.

I sighed and grabbed both and shoved them in. Soon I left the room all cleaned up and set down the portfolio down in my room. Just as I heard a knock I was about to grab a shower. I groaned and ran downstairs pulling back on my shirt. There in the doorway was my brothers.

"We went to see Alistair...why weren't you there?"

"I went earlier but he wasn't awake... " I explained. They nodded and made themselves comfortable while I grabbed a shower.

Once finished I disappeared to my room and went through the folder. I set the newspapers and love letters to the side and focused on his medication pills. I looked at the papers.

The pills included pain pills, and different drugs. I tossed the paper and looked at all the different drugs. I almost ripped one paper to pieces. My brother was in so much pain but hasn't said anything all this time!? This definitely enraged me but I stifled my anger.

I hated being lied to... Especially by my brother... I went through more of the notes and found all I could about Scotty's lover and back lashes...

The lover was a Scottish knight named Drostan Stewart. He was knighted at 18 and they loved each other from the time he was 22 to his death at age 45 when he died in battle. He also had a girlfriend name Morag Mclaren. She was of the scottish council in 1785 and was the first council women and person to wish independence from Britain after America had decided to do so..

The back lashes were given to him by a French man named Jonathan Randall whom had done harmful things to Alistair as his punishment for fighting against the French after the Scottish had lost the war. Apparently deeply in love and quite the rapist he enjoyed the awful things he had done and forced them upon my brother. I hated this man already. However he was dead meaning I couldn't crush him.

It had been a total of 15 hours 96 minutes 31 and a half days, equaling a total month. Scotty was home free! He walked through the door, or more like stumbled as I quickly dashed to help him though he only tossed me off. The brothers then called out "Welcome home Alistair!"

Alistair was lucky to get out of jail with a warning this time but he definitely won't the next time. I made him swear he wouldn't drink and drive ever again. He agreed.

He smirked and hugged everyone, but while most weren't looking he seemed antsy, almost anxious. While everyone ate cake he grabbed me and hauled me upstairs. I looked at him in confusion. "Scotty is something wrong?"

He looked me in the eyes and swallowed harshly. "Are you single?" He asked.

I struggled not to laugh but ended up letting out a chuckle. His face however was serious. "yes" I answered.

It seemed that was all that was needed to be said. Before long Scotty had pinned me to my own bed. I struggled in his grasp as his lips connected with my own. It was lavishing. He then parted bending his head back, tipped his head forward and smirked. "I love you, Arthur..."

I was sure I was red. I...I love you too, Alistair...


	7. Caught

It had been about a week, I hadn't looked through the portfolio in a little while. I walked into my room only to be stopped in my tracks by an angered redhead. "Hey Scotty..." I say quickly. He held up the file. I swallowed.

"What is this? My letters, my doctors notes, newspapers!?" He growled. I squirmed slightly.

"WELL!?"

"You kept secrets from me! I just wanted to know what you were hiding..."

"SO!? that doesn't mean invade my space!"

"I'm sorry! I was curious! I didn't know you did drugs or took medication...how long have you been hurting or in pain?"

"A long time but it doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does!"

"No"

"Yes! I care about you...you can't hide this from me Scotty. You're my brother."

"Is that all I am...?"

"Well...no not technically. I love you but you have always lied to me and it hurts me!"

"I'm sorry Arthur. Ok? I said it...but this is my personal items and for me to know and tell you when I am ready to"

"And when would that be?"

"When I felt like it"

"Well when you do, let me know!" I growled and stormed past him racing downstairs and out of the house.

"Arthur!"

I heard the call but I didn't stop.

"Arthur!" Scotland stormed after me

Scotland made his way after Arthur barging into Arthur's room. "What do you want, Alistair?" Arthur yelled questioningly.

Alistair froze. His brother hadn't called him that name since he was very very young. "Look, I know you're mad" He began. "But I didn't want you to worry about me. You had plenty going on for you. I just...I wanted you to be happy."

"Alistair, how can I be happy when the one person I love is gone?"

"I...I don't know. I am so sorry Arthur."

"I love you Alistair"

"I...I..."

"You love me to right?"

"Yes...I do. I love you Arthur." Alistair answered ,more confidently. Arthur sighed but smiled and hugged Alistair. Alistair hugged back snuggled in his brother's and lover's arms.

Days went on and the two were close. They trusted each other with everything. Alistair however kept one single secret from Arthur. Something he never wanted to share but would one day pop up and he knew it. He would eventually die...

Arthur kept the secret of the visiting the 2ps. The 2ps continued to visit him of course. This time they passed this message. They always repeated it. Worstly it was only 2p Scotland now. The message scared him. The message was

"Truths kept, lies told...Darkness seeps even the most loyalist of hearts as it is torn and poured in a sea of blood"

Arthur would wake in the morning sweating and panting every night too afraid to fall back asleep. He knew it was a warning but about what? Scotty tried to help Arthur but Arthur kept quiet and told him not to worry. Of course he did anyway. Arthur had a feeling it was warning him about Scotland but was unsure of the entire meaning.

Alistair and Arthur spent every moment possible together. However when Arthur proposed to Alistair, Alistair refused. Arthur was upset but soon got over it. They had dates and spent many nights together. Nothing could tear them apart...or so they thought.

Scotland was soon called to make a trip to his home country to visit the government. When he arrived he saw his government in flames. There was such disorganization and his own people were rioting.

Scotland attempted to take control of the mess best he could but there was no escaping it. He was to fall no doubt. He knew his brother would be upset but...it was due to happen.

Arthur sent a letter to Alistair on time away but received no answer. This scared Arthur a lot. He made his way to Alistair himself to see Scotland in ruins. Arthur raced in circles to find Scotland. He found Scotland in armor, a chest plate hung over his frail torso, armor covered his legs as well. He placed on the metal cuffs and grabbed his sword.

"Scotland, what is going on?"

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"I sent a letter, you never replied."

"I am sorry Arthur...I must fight. I am afraid however I may not return."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I thought no secrets."

"I know but...I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"Alistair I can care for myself"

"Arthur not now okay...just know I love you."

 

"Why must you go?"

"I have to...I am sorry...Goodbye love..."

"Alistair!"

Scotland made his way on his horse and rode to battle. Arthur knew he could do nothing but watch his lover be destroyed. The battle had been going on for a long time but now it was finally time to end the war once and for all. The only way to however was to finally fall. That is what Alistair, the representative for Scotland did. He fell in battle, everything had become too much. He had fell to his hand and knees begging to be forgiven but it wasn't to happen. Scotland felt himself begin to disappear before the eyes of his very opponents and he could do nothing about it. He only hoped to be remembered and that his love Arthur would move on and be happy once more.

It had been a month, Arthur finally understood what the 2p meant. Arthur had gotten the note of Scotland's fall the second week after he had left to fight ending the war entirely. He wept for days but eventually moved on with France and lived Almost happily. It never got worse but Arthur knew deep inside, The hole in his heart would never heal...He wished to have Alistair back, but knew he never would. He just wished Alistair was happy where he was and was proud of Arthur. Alistair was.

The End


End file.
